User talk:Mickey01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Epic Mickey Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spladoosh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Coronaholic (Talk) 21:02, December 24, 2010 Hello, Mickey01. I'm ScorpionTail. I'm the guy who keeps editing the Shadow Blot/Phantom Blot articles. If you must know, I created the Phantom Blot (Shadow Blot) article because I wanted to differentiate the two Blots and reduce confusion should it arise. I gave the name Phantom Blot to the fake because everyone was used to that name. I hate the fact that you are potentially confusing readers, and I have decided to settle this dispute personally. Now let's just let bygones be bygones, and let me re-edit the articles so the confusion stops. About ur message on coronaholics page The Phantom Blot and the Shadow Blot are the same thing. Stop being a dick User:CoronaholicI waste my time, telling people I waste my time 03:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, here are the questions. One: In the game, at the animated cutscene, it says this: Mickey: "I hafta get back home. I got pulled into this place by that ink-monster." Gus: "The Shadow Blot? It's a thing made out of Paint and Thinner." See? This is why I keep editing to do what I used to do (I will listen to ScorpionTail and not do this anymore). So why are you saying it's the Phantom Blot? Two: On Mickeyjunk, when you battle the Blot, Gus says "It's the Shadow Blot! Look at the size of him!" That is also why I was editing like I used to. So I am really confused. Why would you say the opposite of what the game says? Three: I dunno what to put here so I am going to just spit it out: I don't get this. Why do fans of Epic Mickey persuaded to say the opposite of what the actual game says? Please respond ASAP. Thanks so much. Mickey01 03:20, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I can answer these questions, don't worry. Gus thought that the Shadow Blot was the thing that dragged Mickey into Wasteland, and then later on, he found out the Shadow Blot wasn't the one who did it, but this stand-in, the "Shadow Blot" that was fought in Mickeyjunk Mountain, was. Basically, everyone was led to believe that the Shadow Blot dragged Mickey into Wasteland, when it was actually someone else who did it. Considering that we don't really the true name of the fake Blot, I called him the Phantom Blot, a reference to his original name. Besides, fans were using it as a fan-moniker anyway. Oh, and sorry about earlier. Friends? :) ScorpionTail 03:56, January 4, 2011 (UTC)ScorpionTail It's a very complicated pain in the ass. There is no right way to do it, whatever goes best for navigation works User:CoronaholicI waste my time, telling people I waste my time 04:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh... well thanks! You know, clearing the confusion and all that really helped. And, ScorpionTail, about the friends... sure! That's great that someone is finally nice to me. So, are we cool? :D Great, I'll get editing right away. Oh, but not in the bad way, though. Thanks! Mickey01 22:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) To answer your question... To answer your question about Animatronics and Beetleworx, they're the same thing. I believe it was stated in the game and guides themselves that they were the same. By all means, edit the page. ScorpionTail 23:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC)ScorpionTail